WrestleMania VIII
WrestleMania 8 was the eighth annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by World Wrestling Federation (WWF). It took place on April 5 1992 at the Hoosier Dome in Indianapolis, Indiana. This was the last Wrestlemania to be held in a stadium until Wrestlemania X-Seven. The theme song of this event is called "Worldwide Spectacle" by WWF's own Jim Johnson Reba McEntire sang a rednition of "The Star-Spangled Banner" before the show. Family Feud host Ray Combs was a special guest ring announcer for the eight-man tag match. A scheduled match between The British Bulldog and The Berzerker did not take place due to time restraints. The finish to the Juctice-Hogan match actually did not accur as planned. The original plan was for Hogan to hit the leg drop on Justice and for Papa Shango to do a run in and break up the pin causing a disqualification. However, Shango missed his cue and was late getting down to the ring. Justice imrprovised by kicking out of the leg drop. from there, Earl Hebner would disqualify Justice when his manager, Harvey Wippleman, interfered. Road Warriors were originally supposed to be the challengers for the Tag Team Titles but left briefly before returning at Wrestlemania. The original plan for the main event was the long awaited bout between Ric Flair and Hulk Hogan for the WWF World Heavyweight Title. The two had wrestled against each other in several house show matches and a televised tag match but never in a big money bout. Rumors persist that the 1990s "Steroid Scandal" forced a change in the main event booking. However, this has never been confirmed. For storyline purposes Sid Justice lobbied to wrestle Hulk Hogan due to tensions starting between that two that had began at that year's Royal Rumble. Interestingly, Hulk Hogan and Ric Flair would finally have their long awaited pay per view match two years later. In 1994, Ric Flair had been back with WCW for over a year and Hulk Hogan had just signed a contract with the promotion. The two met for the WCW World Title at Bash at the Beach '94. Hulk Hogan would not only make his WCW debut against his dream opponent but he would also win the match. The two would then have a on/off again feud for the next six years. Ric Flair was caught blading directly on camera and was fined several thousand dollars. Results . *| Dark match: The Bushwhackers (Luke Williams and Butch Miller) defeated The Beverly Brothers (Blake and Beau). (10:00) *| 1: Shawn Michaels (with Sensational Sherri) defeated Tito Santana. (10:39) *| 2: The Undertaker (with Paul Bearer) defeated Jake Roberts. (06:36) *| 3: Bret Hart defeated Roddy Piper to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship. (13:50)) *| 4: The Big Boss Man, Virgil, Sgt. Slaughter, and Jim Duggan defeated The Nasty Boys (Jerry Sags and Brian Knobbs, Repo Man, and The Mountie (with Jimmy Hart). (05:22) *| 5: Randy Savage (with Miss Elizabeth) defeated Ric Flair (with Mr. Perfect to win the WWF World Heavyweight Championship. (18:05) *| 6: Tatanka defeated Rick Martel. (04:33) *| 7: The Natural Disasters (Earthquake and Typhoon defeated Money Inc. (Ted DiBiase and Irwin R. Schyster by countout to retain the WWF World Tag Team Championship. (08:39) *| 8: Owen Hart defeated Skinner. (1:11) *| 9: Hulk Hogan defeated Sid Justice (with Harvey Wippleman by disqulification. (12:44) Other on-screen talent Commentators *| Bobby Heenan *| Gorilla Monsoon Referees *| Danny Davis *| Earl Hebner *| Joey Marella Interviewers *| Lord Alfred Hayes - Coliseum Release *| Sean Mooney *| Gene Okerlund Ring announcer *| Howard Finkel Others *| Paul Ellering - interviewed *| Road Warriors - interviewed *| Lex Luger - interviewed This was the last Wrestlemania to feature Gorilla Monsoon as the play-by-play commentator. DVD and Video releases External links and references WrestleMania 08 WrestleMania 08 WrestleMania 08